Mírame una vez más
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: [Spoiler de Manga, números 373 en adelante] Jiraya vuelve a encontar a esa persona que una vez fue especial para él, en la situación menos deseada.[JirayaPein]


"Mírame una vez más"

By: Miyu

Este es un reto que puso mi querida Kmiya-Chan. Espero que te guste. Siempre quise escribir un fic de esta pareja, gracias por la idea Kmiya-Chan :).

Pareja: JirayaPein

Advertencias: Chan, Yaoi.

Summary[Spoiler de Manga, números 373 en adelante Jiraya vuelve a encontrar a esa persona que una vez fue especial para él, en la situación menos deseada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Él podía reconocer esos ojos donde sea. Sabía que era él. Después de todo este tiempo, lo había encontrado. A ambos.

La aldea de la Lluvia era ahora el lugar de encuentro de ambos jóvenes. Tal vez su cuerpo es otro, pero sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos.

El cuerpo nuevo del poseedor del Rin'negan realizó unos sellos. Una técnica de summon esta vez. Así se había mantenido durante todo el tiempo. Él otro tan solo se mantuvo a la defensiva. No quería hacerle daño. Aún no podía aceptarlo. No quería aceptarlo.

- No debiste cambiar, al menos no de esta forma- habló el mayor de ambos

El otro no respondió; simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Jiraya lo vió e imitó a su enemigo mientras hacía unos sellos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que acabar de esta forma? No... El no quería hacer esto...

Lentamente, el legendario Sannin abrió los ojos. ¿Donde había quedado la inocencia de aquel niño que una vez significo tanto para él?.

Flash Back

La noche yacía tranquila y melancólica sobre esa pequeña casa. Algunos dormían dentro de ella placidamente, mientras que dos de ellos se encontraban a la lejanía. Sentados a la orilla del lago con sus pies metidos dentro de la fría y refrescante agua.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello color blanco, bastante largo. Según sus rasgos físicos se podría determinar una edad bastante mayor. En su ropa había algo de sangre, debido a que se había lastimado con el entrenamiento.

Por otra parte, había un pequeño niño sentado a su lado. Su mirada se notaba triste y preocupada a la vez. Tenía su pequeña mano sobre le herida de su maestro, mientras hacía una pequeña caricia sobre ésta. El color de su cabello era negro; y al igual que maestro, su ropas traían alguna que otra mancha de sangre, mas que nada de su maestro. Sus ojos están cristalinos. no quería llorar, pero haber lastimado a su maestro le había puesto mal.

El maestro lo miró con cariño; y mientras le levantaba el rostro, le esbozo una cálida sonrisa. Esas sonrisas que ponían contento al niño. Posó su mano sobre la de el, en una seña de que no se preocupara.

Nagato lo miró directo a los ojos. Esos ojos que le mostraban todo lo que el nunca había sentido. Cerró los ojos dejando escapar una débil lagrima; que el ninja de la Hoja limpió con su mano.

Los ojos en forma de espiral se volvieron a abrir al sentir el contacto del mayor. Vio su sonrisa y se sintió tranquilo. Solo el era capaz de hacerlo calmar y sentirse tranquilo; y con una rapidez bastante elevada, abrazó el cuerpo de Jiraya en un acto de afecto. Solo con él el tenía esas pequeñas demostraciones de amor. La razón era porque siempre los demás niños lo despreciaban, salvo Konan y Yahiko.

Pero él era especial para aquel niño. Y lo mismo decía el maestro de él. Sus brazos rodearon al pequeño correspondiéndole cálidamente. En ese niño el se veía como en un espejo. Adoraba eso de él. Sonrió para sus adentros. La escena era un ternura para el que la viera. Y para algunas mentes pervertidas, dirían que el maestro violaría a ese niño en un instante. Que mentes mas cerradas...

Ambos se separaron del abrazo. El menor estaba un poco sonrojado, pero ya era normal según Jiraya. El mayor se levantó y se estiro un poco los brazos; hacía mucho tiempo que estaban allí sentados.

El otro, lo miraba admirado por todo lo que hacía. Él era su ídolo, so pasión, su razón de fuerza y su misma voluntad. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de alegría que fue percatada por el Sannin.

-Veo que estás feliz nuevamente, Nagato- sonrió Jiraya al comentario

-Porque usted está a mi lado, Jiraya-Sensei-

El comentario sorprendió un poco al mayor. No se esperaba que el menor fuese tan sincero de su parte. El menor hizo un gesto de miedo y dejó de sonreír; tenía miedo de haber dicho algo indebido.

-¿Dije algo malo,Sensei?- preguntó asustado el pequeño

-No, para nada Nagato. Simplemente no me esperaba un comentario de esa manera, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho- contestó tranquilamente el mayor

Nagato suspiró aliviado. Sintió como si una brisa de viento suave lo estuviera relajando. Como si alguien con un abanico lo estuviera abanicando para tranquilizarlo.

Tras haber acabado con esa pequeña charla, el menor se levantó de su lugar para acompañar a Jiraya. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada cálida acompañada con una sonrisa.

-Sensei, prometeme que siempre estará conmigo- susurró Nagato

-No podré estar siempre... pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo- dijo Jiraya

Jiraya se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura que el pelo negro. Él menor se sorprendió un poco por el gesto; pero se mantuvo calmado. El mayor se acercó y le beso la frente de una forma totalmente amorosa y tierna.

Nagato se sonrojó un poco pero se sintió totalmente feliz por el gesto que había tenido el otro. Al separarse, el de cabello blanco lo miró con esa mirada que ponía feliz a su alumno.

Al ver esa mirada, el menor reacciono a saltar sobre él desesperadamente. No quería que se fuera, quería quedarse así unos minutos más. Rompió en llanto al saber que día sería mañana. Según había hablado con su amado maestro, el debía partir en la mañana de ese día.

-Por favor Sensei... No se vaya...Todos...Todos lo necesitamos- decía Nagato mientras sollozaba

- L-Lo siento, Nagato... Cuida de los demás... Ellos dependen de ti- dijo algo apenado Jiraya

El Sannin abrazó fuertemente al alumno. No soportaba verlo así de triste, pero era lo mejor... Pero ¿por qué se sentía tan mal por dejarlo? Verlo llorar lo hacía... débil.

Lo separo de su abrazo para mirarlo. Su mano limpiaba las lágrimas del niño mientras intentaba calmarlo. Después de limpiarlo, jugueteó con su cabello un momento hasta despeinarlo; esperando así poder sacarle una sonrisa.

Nagato lo miró tristemente, pero al verlo tan preocupado por él; intento dedicarle una sonrisa. Al notar eso, Jiraya sonrió en respuesta.

-Te quiero Sensei...- dijo el moreno sonriendo cálidamente

- Yo también te quiero, Nagato- contestó el maestro

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de ambos; este se vió interrumpido por el abrazo alegré el joven. El Mayor lo miró sonriente ante su reacción; y tras finalizar su charla, volvieron hacía la casa. Nagato estaba muy feliz ese noche, al igual que Jiraya...

Flash Back End

-¿Duele verdad? Duele mucho el ver que ya nada es como antes- dijo la voz fría de Pein

Jiraya tan solo terminó el sello mientras Pein terminaba de hablar. Él también había recordado lo mismo que el Sannin; pero ya no quedaba nada del niño que una vez.

El de cabello de blanco suspiró triste. Había anhelado ver a Nagato de nuevo, pero nunca quizó que fuera en esas condiciones... El mismo Lider había dicho que el niño que una vez fue, había muerto... Debía hacerselo creer el también.

-Nagato no está más aquí... quien esta ahí es solo... mi enemigo. Él Nagato que yo quise...está...está...- Jiraya pensaba para si mismo.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente. Su mirada era distinta. Era una mirada de dolor, trsiteza, melancolía... Quería que su alumno lo mirara de nuevo con esa mirada especial; pero sabía que eso jamás volvería pasar... porque...

-Nagato está muerto...- concluyó dolorosamente el pensamiento de Jiraya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, espero que te halla agrado Kmiya-Chan, y Cidevant por se mi beta siempre que lo necesito. Gracias a todos los

lectores por tomarse la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia.

Mis saludos

Miyu


End file.
